Nekothika
Globtopia - Débuts à Globtopia Nekothika est une membre du chat rescapée de l’époque Hitbox. S'étant faite connaître lors d'un live sur Tomb Raider, bien que venant sur les lives depuis plus longtemps, elle est souvent présente même si elle s'abstient volontairement de participer a certains lives. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que les règles du tchat ont intégrés l'interdiction de sujets controversés, de screamers, de liens craignos. thumb|left|360px - ��️‍�� LGBT S'étant fait connaitre comme une des représentante de la communauté lesbienne de Globtopia, on as appris il y a peu que ses attirances pourraient être en réalité plus complexes. '- Le Trio' Une image vaut mieux que 1000 mots, voici le trio qui en a fait trembler plus d'un : thumb|left|220px - Ovipositor Sa première évocation eu lieu lors de ce live Tomb Raider. D'après Nekothika : "Il existe en plusieurs modèles et couleurs si ça intéresse, je conseille le S, l'engin est un peu plus ferme et la base tient mieux avec la ventouse" et "(...) en plus ça marche avec des oeufs vibrants !". Il est par la suite devenue un running gag auprès de certains invités de Maskime lors de certains lives JdR ou autres. - Faits notables * Son penchant pour le sexe et la boisson (étant à moitié d'origine russe). * Son amour inconditionnel d'Hatsune Miku et de Ghost in the Shell (et aussi de Fallout 4, au grand dam de Maskime). * Sa capacité hors normes à "casser les jeux", son colocataire a d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de lui présenter des jeux basés sur le farming, aussi bien en FPS/TPS comme Warframe (son jeu en ligne le plus joué) ou bien de banals clickers. * Sa fourrure soyeuse et ses oreilles pointues. * Nekothika est d'origine russe et rousse ce qui à poussé maxime à enchainer les cliché sur les russes. * Son Ovipositor (un jouet sexuel servant à l’insertion d'oeufs d'alien). Passions Les passions de Neko sont extrémistes, dans le sens où en discuter avec elle peut amener à des discussions ou débats pouvant durer plusieurs heu-.. jours. - Airsoft Airsofteuse depuis des années, elle a grandi au sein d'une éducation paternelle militaire, mais détestant la guerre et le meurtre, l'airsoft est donc un parfait moyen de s'adonner à sa passion pour les armes et les sports de combat de tirs, sans blesser personne et mieux encore, partager de bons moments avec ses amis. Elle est souvent en colère contre les diffamations à l'encontre de l'airsoft dont voici un de ses posts : Post Facebook sur l'airsoft. - Ghost In The Shell / Miku Neko est une des fans les plus hardcore en ce qui concerne Ghost In the Shell ou Hatsune Miku, il serait inutile de plus en dire la dessus, prenez ce paragraphe en guise d'avertissement. Aime BEAUCOUP Ghost In The Shell et pour preuve ci contre. Attention, il est très dangereux d'évoquer en sa présence l'existence d'un quelconque film live lié à Ghost In the Shell entre janvier et décembre 2017, les chances de survie sont plus élevées de parler de DragonBall Evolution à n'importe quel fan de la-dite série dont il s'inspire. Trivia *Nekothika à un son de don à 6.9€ que, pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, nous tairons. *Quand on la contredit on est homophobe et raciste. *Première sub et tippeuse de "l'époque Twitch". Citations *"Quand tu vas à la guerre, n'y vas pas avec un lance pierre !" *"Putain de con de ta race maudite, VA CREVER !" *"Je t'emmerde >.<" Gaming Nekothika est une grosse gameuse, voici un petit florilèges des jeux sur lesquels elle accepterais (peut-être) de jouer avec vous (si elle a le temps). *Warframe (son jeu le plus joué) *Apex Legends *CS:GO *Borderlands 1 / 2 (Elle déteste le 1.5 !) *Killing Floor 2 *Left 4 Dead 2 *Overwatch Vie privée et Internet Neko est du genre plutôt discrète sur sa véritable identité, personne ne sais jamais vraiment réellement qui elle est et n'as jamais caché donner souvent des informations volontairement fausses ou mensongères afin de préserver son intimité et sa sécurité, ayant déjà subi certaines formes de harcèlement en ligne et IRL. Galerie 0EXYWOx.jpg|Après un an de jeu, ayant commencé en Janvier 2018|link=Nekothika GF6D2pe-0.png|Des milliers d'heures en missions ou dans le vaisseau/ dojo à décorer, construire, pour son clan ou ses amis.|link=Nekothika Catégorie:Viewers